


Count Troyard and the Robot Kiss of Love

by Sombre



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombre/pseuds/Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing in Slaine Troyard's life had gone right before, kissing his robot nemesis isn't going to change that. </p><p>On such matters, Lemrina is fully convinced otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Troyard and the Robot Kiss of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For inahoidaho, because the prompt "I can't wait for Slaine to kiss Inaho and break the robot curse" was too good to just scroll past. Fic picks up at the end of episode 22  
> (I was laughing so much when I wrote this I could barely type :D )

_If you were just an enemy, there would be no reason to hate you!_

Slaine cursed as he ran. They were true, of course, his words, but it hadn’t made them sound any less ridiculous. 

True love’s kiss? True _love’s_ kiss? It didn’t make any logical sense, yet Lemrina has been so sure…

_“I dreamed about it!” she exclaimed to him, one year ago that day. “A white-haired beauty from a northern Terran country, covered with snow…ostracized, hated, and misunderstood by everyone around her, she hid her sadness and kept to herself. But when her beloved was on the verge of death, a single kiss from the white-haired beauty not only brought them back, but brought happiness to everyone around them! Slaine, if you really want to end this war and be happy, this is what you have to do! Don’t you see?”_

Only no, he didn’t see. He couldn’t possibly see how that _damned Orange_ was his true love. Or how _kissing_ him could make things right again. Hearing Lemrina’s pleas for a year had only made him resent the boy even more.

But the more you hear something, the more you start to believe it…

Oh _god._

He rounded a corner to see a familiar all white space suit, still and lying on the floor. Swallowing, Slaine approached, ignoring the trembling in his hands. This might be his last chance, after all.

He had rationalized the whole thing as, “Well, it couldn’t hurt to _try_.” Because, well, Slaine wouldn’t admit he was quite desperate for things to truly go his way for once, but…

A familiar mechanical hum sounded behind him, then stopped a few feet away. Slaine didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“You don’t have much time, you know,” said Lemrina. “You remember what to do, right?”

He was, at least, a bit ashamed that, in preparation for this moment, he _had_ memorized the rules. And not because he was desperate for happiness, not at all.

_Step one: coax the demon out of its shell._

Slaine pointed his gun at Inaho’s heart, ignoring the frantic beating of his own, and said, “I, Slaine Troyard, denounce you as my equal. Die!”

Nothing happened.

Slaine faltered.

_Of course nothing happened, did you really expect it to? Dear god, Slaine, you’ve gone mad—_

“Try taking off his helmet,” said Lemrina.

Slaine’s jaw ran slack like a gaping fish. Why would that make _any_ difference—

“Hurry up!”

He knelt down and did as he was told, eyes immediately dropping to Inaho’s lips. He felt…something. An entrancing magnetic pull, drawing him closer…

“Wait! You aren’t done with step one—”

As if on cue, a hand shot out and grasped tightly at Slaine’s wrist, twisting it and evoking a harsh cry. Slaine cursed and tried to wrench his hand away, but the iron like grip kept him in place.

“High level threat detected. Running scan.”

The brunette’s empty, robotic voice sent a shiver down Slaine’s spine. “Threat identified. Main love interest, Slaine Troyard. Risk to life calculated at over 9,000 percent. Engaging defensive maneuvers.”

“Slaine, _now!_ ”

But he just stared, the robot’s words still processing in his head. Had he just called him a _love interest?_

In one swift motion, the demon robot snatched up the gun Slaine had placed on the floor beside him, and pointed it at Inaho’s head.

 _“KISS HIM!_ ”

Slaine moved, the gun went off, and for fifteen seconds, everything was still. 

Then Slaine removed his lips from Inaho’s, eyes sliding over to the bullet that had, by some sort of miracle, gotten jammed inside the gun.

Had it worked?

Slaine leaned up a little more. Inaho had fallen backwards, and Slaine had to cradle him in his arms so his head wouldn’t hit the floor. The gun slid out of Inaho’s hands, forgotten.

Then, finally, Inaho stirred, both eyes slow to open, half lidded like he had just awoken from a long, deep slumber. “…Slaine?”

The robotic tinge to his voice was absent.

Slaine blinked.

 _No way, no way in hell, did this really just_ —

Suddenly, a gasp of surprise forced his attention away. And he stared, helpless, at the princess, the boy in his arms nearly forgotten.

“I—I can walk!” Lemrina exclaimed, staring at her legs and twirling around in excitement.

_What—_

An arm reached up to pull him down, and suddenly Inaho’s tongue was in his mouth and—oh.

_Oh._

Now it made sense, now everything made sense, things hadn’t been supposed to get this far, he was supposed to have done this a long time ago, the last time he’d been on Earth, helping a boy in a certain orange Kataphrakt…

Slaine moaned softly into the kiss, leaning down of his own accord now. He felt lighter, like something was melting off of him, pulling away from the base and the abruptly halted battle outside, like the more he kept going, the more this new feeling in his chest would brighten.

Was this what happiness felt like?

Slaine wasn’t sure, but if this was what it felt like to kiss Kaizuka Inaho, then he would never, ever stop.

When the brunette began undoing the buttons of Slaine’s uniform, Lemrina slipped away, humming and smiling to herself. Let the spell run its course in private. She hadn’t told him it would take _way_ more than a kiss to undo all the damage he’d done by being ignorant, but, well, he wouldn’t have gotten this far if she had. And why jeopardize such a happy ending?

She placed her hand on the keypad, closing the security gate behind her. He would thank her for this later, she was sure of it.


End file.
